Daddy cant hurt us any more
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke is an abusive husband and father, his wife finaly has had enough she takes her son and runs away to an old lover


THUM! THUM! THUM! thats the sound of fist meeting body. my body. and as for whos fist it is... meet my, once again, drunk husband; Sasuke Uchiha. yep, the child prodogy, last of the 'great uchiha clan' and owner of over a million fan girls... im not one of them. in all honesty. i never have liked Sasuke. espeshaly when hes drunk. i bet u think im going to tell you how i got here right? wrong. i dont wanna even think about it. instead, im gunna tell you what happens next ^_^ ! my name, is Ami Uchiha... but only by marrage. my last name used to be Ishiki... jsyk :3

FWAP! i backhanded Sasuke with the fancy daimond ring he had proposed to me with, leaving a swollen red mark on his face. "IM TIRED OF TAKING THIS YOU BASTARD! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!" i stomped torwards him. i was covered in deep purple bruises, not just from today either... i gabbed a jumprope from off the floor wear Haru had left it, he was usully good at cleaning up his toys, but he knew when 'daddy' came home, he had to go to his room. i tied a neuse in it and slung it oround Sasuke's neck and pulled tight and then tied his hands behind his back with it. "AMI! LET ME FREE, THIS MUTHA FUCKING INSTANT! YOU BITCH, UNTIE ME!" the 26 year old ranted. i kicked his chest so that he landed on his dumb ass. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PRICK!" i shouted back at him. he glared up at me and attempted to use his sharingon on me, but he was drunk enough that it didnt work thankfully. i went into our bedroom and grabbed two bags. i filled one with my cloths and some ninja tools and a med. kit. then grabbed them up and went into Haru's room and got him up from under his bed and sat him on his race car bed, "mommy! mommy are you ok? whats going on?" he questioned as he rubbed the tears out of his eyes. i was packing the other bag full of his cloths. "Haru-kun, get a toy you wanna bring... were leaving." i told him. he went and got his little green t-rex plushi my mom had gotten him the day he was born... that was 5 years ago. "mommy, wear are we going? wont daddy be mad?" he asked. i put the bags on, -his book bag and a duffle bag for me- and then picked him up and set him on my hip and left, leaving Sasuke ranting. i slammed the door on my way out... that would be the end of that. "Mommy, wear are we going!" he asked again in a bit of a pout. i smiled and kissed his cheek. "to a friends... thats all." he smiled. neither one of us looked back at the estate as we left... Haru's little black eyes looking forward the whole time gave me the strangth i hadnt had for a long time... i ran a hand threw his soft brown hair. ...he looked verry simaler to his father, but he had brown hair like me. Sasuke and i both had pail white skin so we never knew who he was more like on that subject, but he has Sasuke's features other wise... he was utterly adorable. i was only 20 when i had Haru...

i walked with Haru out of the village and we went for a few days... i was looking for my childhood crush. i had been verry close to him untill Sasuke took controle of me. i still dont know how he was able to but he did... i was looking for Suigetsu Hozuki.

Haru and i were camping out in a clearing after a while of walking, i woke up to the sound of rustling. i woke my baby up and told him to to stay close and dont be scared, that i would protect him. he let out a whimper and clung to my leg. i had kunai in each hand and was in my battle stance... a shuriken was flung torwards me, i deflected it with a swift movement, still complietly calm... looking threw the pitch black for the attempted assailent. i knew i was officialy a missing nin... a rouge. and so was my son. if any ninja found us, they were by law supposed to kill us on the spot. we were only a day away from our destination... if we were to die now... i just couldnt even fathum. then some one walked out of the brush straight infront of us. i hesitated, i smelled water... alot of water. "Sui-kun?" i breathed.

"whos the runt?" said a verry familliar, and ever so cocky voice. "SUI-KUN!" i squeeked as i picked Haru up and ran torwards the shark-boy. i gave him a huge hug. "ahk... Ami... cant... breath." he said, patting my back to let him go. i did, i was hyper now though. "mommy, is this your friend?" Haru asked. i nuzzled the small child, "yes, it is." and then i looked back at Suigetsu, still smiling. "Sui-kun, this is my son... Haru-kun." Haru waved a little,but other wise clung to me. Suigetsu leaned torwards the boy and poked his chest, giving him a toothy grin, "aw, your not scared of me now are you? i knew your daddy when he was young... he was a dick then to kid." he said as he laughed. i smacked him lightly on the back of his head, "Suigetsu! Haru's only 5! watch your friekin mouth!" i scoulded him, mostly playfully, but i was still making my point. "mooommmyyy~" Haru whined, hiding his face in the crook of my neck, "im sleepy, and your friend is wierd!" he announced. Suigetsu and i chuckled some at the childs bluntness. i looked at my old friend and he knew what i wanted to ask of him. "... wears Sasuke?" he asked. ok, so Suigetsu had matured some sence the team split up... that was a good thing right? "at home... wear i hope he stays untill he rots in hell." i stated bluntly. Suigetsu smerked wolfishly and motioned for us to fallow him, "still spunky i see." he played. i smiled and patted Haru's back to help him sleep, "Suigetsu... thank you..."

Suigetsu showed us short cuts and we were at his hide out by morning. i set Haru on a couch Suigetsu had put in the 'living room' part of his hide out. i sat at a table with my old friend who had started sharpening his sword. i watched him as we caught up on things... i still loved watching him. ... he was always the one i loved. he was a year older than me just like Sasuke, i had met him when they were 18 and i was 17... i was on their team when they were hunting Itachi.

"hes cute you know... Haru i meen." Suigetsu admited... focusing more intently than he needed to on his sword. i looked at him and blushed as i looked down at my hands. "i know... i love him to death." i told him. Suigetsu looked over at me, i didnt see him, but i could feel that he was... then he looked away and mumbled, "i wonder what our baby would'v looked like..." he sounded sad and frustrated. i stayed silent for a few moments, "... iv wondered that too." i said almost inaudibly, but he heard me. he definatly heard me... his attention snapped to me, he looked shocked but the corner of his mouth started to twitch into a smile. i looked at him slightly from the corner of my eyes... a blush had dusted my face.

we lived comfurtabley for about 6 months... and i was now only 4 months pregnant. Haru was happy too, he wasnt in a lavish house with a million toys like he used to, but he was happy. always laughing and playing out side in the sun. he had a light tan now. but Suigetsu and i knew Sasuke would be looking for us... and that scared the life out of me. i was scared for Haru, scared for Suigetsu, and scared for my unborn baby...

CRACK! THUD! some one had kicked the door in. i jumped up and went to find Haru. Suigetsu had rushed to the intruder. "MOOOMMMYYY!" i heard my baby screach in terror. Suigetsu and i stopped in the dorway to see Haru being yanked up by his hair, tears streaming down his face. "Sasuke..." Suigetsu growled as i stood frozen in shock. Suigetsu drew his sword agenst the Uchiha. i glanced at Suigetsu,"dont worry, Ami... i wont hurt Haru." he prommised me. i was only slightly relived... i knew Suigetsu had the skill to not hit him, but i didnt think he had the skill to win agenst Sasuke. Suigetsu charged Sasuke who just simply deflected the sword with a kunai causing sparks to fly. i squeeked inadvertantly. "Daddy! stop it! stop hurting people!" i heard my little 5 year old yell out. i couldnt belive it, my little baby was in the middle of two A-ranked ninja fighting... because of me. just like always. ...they had always gotten into fights that revovled around me. and i couldnt stop it. iv never been strong, or fast, or smart... i was just a normal person, with some healing ninjutsu and a kunai. i was useless, like i always had been. i fell to me knees, watching the love of my life, and the man who stole my life... in a fight to what i knew would end in death. Haru was whimpering, scared to even cry, as his father yanked his hair as he fought Suigetsu. "Sasuke... stop it... stop it... Stop It.. STOP IT!" i had gradully gotten louder untill i screamed. "SASUKE!" i lunged at him and pulled the kunai i kept hiden on me out and went to stab the raven haired Uchiha. he caught me and slammed me into the wall, i spat up blood and smerkd. "what are you smerking at bitch?" Sasuke spat at me as he picked me back up off the floor by my throught. "hnhnhnn... Sasuke-san... i hate you." i stated and then Suigetsu lobbed his head off, spaltering blood on my face. Haru screached in terror as Suigetsu did so, and as Sasuke's body fell. i scooped him up and cuddled him and patted his back trying to calm him down, "shh-shh-shhhh, its okay baby... every things alright... theres nothing to be scared of" i cooed to and rocked him from side to side. he sobbed for a while, and Suigetsu stood off letting me calm him down before he said any thing. "Haru-kun... are you scared of me?" Suigetsu asked the boy as he pet his bloodied hair. Haru sniffed and kept his face hidden in my sholder, "... no... because now daddy cant hurt mommy right?" he whispered, his voice cracking. i smiled agenst Haru's head and kept rocking him, looking at Suigetsu, "no, daddy cant hurt us any more. ever again."

5 months later, i gave birth to a healthy baby girl with hazle eyes, white hair and sharks teeth... her name is Akiko Hozuki

Akiko - the bright light

Haru - spring/flowers

Ami - dearly loved


End file.
